Digidestined read Fanfiction
by Empress of Jyoumi
Summary: Kari finds some digimon fanfiction on the net and calls the others and they start reading. Please read and review
1. The First Truth

**A/n: **For each fic they will read there will be a different Mimi couple. For Candystore it is Mimato.

**Chapter One Candystore-The First Truth**

The Digidestined were all invited to Kari's house surprisingly to read fanfiction about their lives. The first one was called Candystore.

"Talk about a weird name." Davis muttered and the others nodded in agreement with him. Kari started to read.

_Everything was Peachy-Keen at Gennai's house. When Mimi and Izzy announced that they were vampires, and in fact, two of the Original Digidestined, Tai thought they were joking. They weren't._

Izzy and Mimi both choked on their drinks as they heard Kari read that. "Kari can you please read that again?" Mimi asked politely. Kari did so.

"The author must not like you two." Joe said and Mimi nodded feeling mad for being a vampire.

"_Why didn't you say anything before, I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other," Matt said._

"Yeah why didn't you?" demanded Matt and both Mimi and Izzy looked uncomfortable.

"Um Matt we're not really vampires its just make-believe." Izzy said trying to reassure him and Mimi rubbed his back soothingly.

"Honey you know I wouldn't keep anything from you." Mimi said kissing him lightly on the lips and Matt smiled.

"_We wanted to tell you, but doing so would compromise our position," Izzy explained, grinning and revealing two sharp fangs that gleamed like knives. "Not even our parents knew."_

"We didn't tell…our parents?" Izzy asked shakily and Mimi looked just as worried.

"Well it figures I mean how would do you think your parents would react to you being a vampire?" Sora reasoned with him and he nodded.

"_How can that be," Joe argued. "You're only ten years old, and if you were the Original Digidestined, wouldn't you be much older?"_

"_Actually, we're 210 years old," Mimi confessed. "We assumed new identities as orphans, and were adopted into families after we defeated Milleniummon. Both of us took on the persona of young children, and grew up as any normal kid would—except we retained the memories of our old life."_

"NO! I am not that old!" Mimi started sobbing in fear. Matt quickly hugged her and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't worry its only a fiction story. You're young and beautiful." Matt assured and Mimi rested her head against Matt.

_Sora frowned. "I still don't understand—why did you take on new identities?"_

"_Gennai wanted us to come back and help the new Digidestined—you guys, obviously," Izzy explained. "He wanted a bigger group than last time, and volunteered us to go back to the Digital World."_

"_I see," Tai grinned. "I always knew there was something strange about you two."_

"_Hey," Mimi said warningly. "We're no stranger than anyone else."_

"Yeah Tai!" Mimi yelled angrily at Tai who backed away.

"Well you are vampires." Tai defended himself.

"Tai that's discrimination." Kari scolded him irritated. Tai sighed.

"Fine you're no stranger." Tai said defeated and Mimi looked pleased.

"_Except that you have fangs and you're immortal," Tai countered. "It all makes sense now, because no offense, there's no way a ditzy girl like you, and a computer geek like Izzy could survive a day in the Digital World, let alone fight off huge enemies."_

"_That's profiling," Izzy said accusingly. "But you do have a point."_

"IZZY! How could you side with him?" both Mimi and Sora shrieked causing Izzy to hide behind Joe.

"Chill out guys you're taking this stuff too seriously." TK said trying to calm the two hotheads down.

"Yeah its not real so calm down." Izzy stuttered feeling intimidated. Kari couldn't help but giggle at the whole show as she continued reading.

_Joe looked a little nervous. "If you guys are vampires, why didn't you ever bite one of us?" he wondered._

"_Oh, we did," Izzy grinned suddenly. "You can't expect a vampire to go all that time without blood, can you?"_

_A nervous silence settled around them. Izzy got a sick pleasure out of watching them all squirm. "Okay then, who did you bite?" Tai demanded, pulling a protective arm around his little sister, Kari._

"See what a good brother I am? Looking out for Kari's well-being." Tai said proudly and the others rolled their eyes.

"I'd use the word 'overprotective'" replied Kari dryly and the others laughed as Tai pouted.

"_We nibbled off each one of you at different times," Mimi said, watching as hands instinctively reached up to touch their necks._

"_I never saw any marks," Joe protested._

"_You wouldn't," Izzy laughed, unable to contain himself any longer. "Usually when a vampire bites someone, they lick the wound to heal it. The only way you would end up with a wound is if you come up against a psycho like Myotismon, he never learned the healing technique, nor would he care to."_

"Probably not." Gatomon muttered dryly as Kari reached to hug her.

"So vampires heal?" Joe wondered and Izzy nodded then turned red when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"According to the fic I mean!" Izzy quickly added and Mimi giggled then motioned for Kari to continue reading.

"_You sound like you know him personally," Gatomon said; her voice filled with dislike for her old master._

"_I guess you could say that," Izzy said vaguely._

_T.K looked confused. Part of him wanted to run screaming out of the room, but deep down, another part of him said that Izzy and Mimi were trustworthy. They were his friends, after all, and just because they were vampires didn't make them evil, did it?_

_Somehow, he wasn't so sure._

Kari was glaring at TK which made him nervous.

"Um…Kari?" he asked nervously waving a hand in front of her face.

"How could you do that? Mimi and Izzy are your friends." Kari said fiercely and if looks could kill TK would be dead right now.

TK gulped.

"Well I was only a kid." TK tried to defend himself and luckily Tai managed to calm Kari down.

**A/n:** I do not own Candystore. Evenstar606 does.


	2. Misguided

**A/n: **For each fic they will read there will be a different Mimi couple. For Candystore it is Mimato.

**Chapter One Candystore-Misguided**

"I don't like the sound of this chapter." TK murmured as he started to read.

_"How do you deal with all of this?" T.K had once asked his brother, on a sunny afternoon when they were alone, the routine of saving the world at a standstill for a moment._

"Deal with the fact that Izzy and Mimi are vampires? Simple Izzy's my friend and Mimi's my girlfriend I'm not going to dessert them because they're not humans." Matt replied and everyone stared at Matt as if he had gone crazy and Mimi was glaring at him for being called 'not human'.

"I mean in the fic because Izzy and Mimi are vampires. Not in real life." Matt quickly rephrased and Mimi turned back to the book satisfied.

_As if being one of the Digidestined weren't burden enough, Matt was also very different from the other kids his age. At fifteen, he tried to live as normal a life as possible, but that was hard when you had to stick yourself with a needle everyday._

_Matt remembered it all very well, like a movie that played itself over and over in his mind. How his mother had struggled to learn how to manage his disease while caring for his two-year-old brother; how his father had been too busy to take the time to learn, and how he himself had taken up the responsibility at the young age of five._

"Okay first of all if I wasn't a Digidestined I wouldn't have such great friends and second of all stop BASHING MY CHARACTER!" Matt screamed at the computer ready to break it apart but luckily Mimi managed to calm him down and rub his back soothingly.

_That's when the fights started—the blame that his parents pushed upon each other consumed their lives. Matt was to this day pretty sure that his Diabetes was one of the biggest factors that led to his parents' divorce when he was seven._

_For his mother, all hope for a perfect first child had been cruelly shattered. For his father, it was a constant reminder that somehow, he had failed as a parent. Both of these beliefs were severely misguided._

"Yes they are!" Matt and TK shouted together now. TK too was furious at the author for making his parents go on a guilt trip.

"Okay calm down you too who's taking the fic seriously now?" Sora asked teasingly and both Matt and TK blushed.

Mimi and Kari laughed at their embarrassment.

_A five year-old was too young to be saddled with the task of following a restricted diet and sticking to their shot schedule, but neither of his parents could find the strength to carry it for him._

"Well that's true." Sora agreed and the others nodded.

_His parents' feelings were one of the reasons Matt decided to keep the truth about his disease from his friends—it wasn't until he could no longer hide it that they ever found out._

"WHAT?! How could you keep it from us?" all his friends screamed minus TK who hid his head in his hands.

Matt backed away.

"Um I dunno maybe fear of rejection?" Matt tried and the others stopped and resorted to glares.

"You really need to have more faith in us Matt." Tai said gritting his teeth and Matt shrugged. TK lifted his head up and continued reading seeing that his brother was still alive.

_It was not shame or fear that distanced Nancy and Hiroaki from their son—it was guilt. Eleven years had done a lot to assuage that guilt, their family had come to terms with the hand they had been dealt. But still, what remained of Matt's carefree childhood had been forcibly taken, and acceptance was no comfort for someone who had to grow up too fast._

_"I grit and bear it," Matt answered simply._

_A/n: Yeah, it doesn't make sense yet. Will soon, I promise._

"It better and our characters better be shown better or else." Matt threatened but TK stopped him and Matt glared. TK handed the book to Matt and scurried behind Kari.


End file.
